The Perfect Life of Nikki
by Nikkitheccp
Summary: When Nikki has a really cruddy day, she wishes upon a shooting star for a better life. But what happens when that wish comes true and Nikki wakes up looking fab in an amazing house with a sweet sister, huge designer closet, parents with great jobs and becomes super popular together with her BFFs? But the perfect life comes at a very high price, leading to a dangerous mission...
1. A Cruddy Day

**AN: Hey Guys :) This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate any critisism and tips and reviews you can give me. I will keep uploading chapters as much as I can. Btw: There aren't alot of Dork Diaries fanfics and I NEVER saw any where Nikki has a better life, so I decided to write a story where Nikki and her BFF's finally have their dreams come true :D Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>This morning I came to school late because Brianna stole my alarm clock AND phone to use as a table and computer for her teddy bear, Hans :( Then I found out she scribbled stuff with permanent marker all over my phone's cover and broke my alarm clock. Guess who she blamed it own? MISS PENELOPE! Why do I have a bratty annoying sister like Brianna? Ughh...<p>

I came to school late, and all the people except Brandon, Zoey and Cloey snickered when I entered the English room. MacKenzie snorted. "Well well Nikki... Coming late because of that lousy shirt of yours?" She sneered, staring at me with her beady eyes in disgust. I looked at my shirt and gasped in horror. There was a huge chocoloate-cucumber sandwich stuck right in the middle of my shirt! :(

How could I not notice it? It must have stuck to my coat when I was in the kitchen and must have adjust itself to my shirt :( Brianna was the one making the sandwiches, is she CARAY-ZEE? Duh, of course she is :( I mean, who makes CHOCOLATE-CUCUMBER sandwiches?

My day got even worse :( The English teacher turned around and saw me. "Miss Maxwell, any reason why you are late?", The teacher asked with raised eyebrows. I just stood there in shock, silently eyeing Brandon, who gave me a look of sympathy.

"Very well then, Miss Maxwell." The teacher said coldly. "Please see me for detention at lunch time." At least it's not after-school detention! :)

But then, the teacher announced that we were having a pop quiz :(

I got a D, while Mackenzie blew kisses to everyone and acted like she won some competition because she got an A+

She came over to me and shoved her test paper in my face. "Looook Nikki!" She cried. Then she smiled at me wickedly. "And what did you get?"

I felt tears forming in my face, grabbed my stuff and ran to the bathroom. Why was my life so cruddy? :(

I remembered the huge sandwich plastered all over my shirt and started washing and rubbing it off my shirt, but in the end there was still a big fat ugly stain left. Then I opened the bathroom door and stopped in horror as I looked into the crowded hall. Smack in the middle of it was my dad in some ugly old suit with roaches printed on it, exterminating bugs :(

He saw me and smiled, before yelling: "Nikki! It's me, dad, over here!" The hall went silent and everyone stared at me. I felt a huge lump form in my throat. Why did I have to have this embarassing moment on THIS terrible day? :(

A CCP girl looked me up and down. "Your dad is a bug exterminator?" She cried in disbelief.

Everyone laughed (Except Brandon, Zoey, Chloe, Violet, Marcus and Theodore). I started crying and ran back into the bathroom. Why did all this have to happen to ME in ONE DAY? :(

At the end of the day I met with Chloe and Zoey in the janitors closet and complained about this cruddy life. "Aww... Come on Nikki, you have us and Brandon!" Zoey chirped, trying to cheer me up. Chloe nodded. "We will always be there for you, no matter what!" Chloe added. I shook my head and starting crying, which resulted in us having a group hug. "My life still sucks.." I cried, sobbing and drying my tears on my cheap not-from-the-mall hoodie. "I have bad grades, parents with low-paying embarassing jobs, a small boring closet, a crazy annoying bratty sister and a bunch of mean CCPs led by a shark in high heels and lip gloss ruining my life." I cried.

Chloe and Zoey comforted me, until my mom picked me us up for a pyjama party at my house. They rolled out their matresses and unpacked their bags in my dusty and messy room and then we spent the next few hours gossiping, laughing, snacking, playing games and watching funny movies. It truly made feel better :)

Not for long :(

We soon talked about our lives again. Zoey sighed. "I know our lives are not that bad, but I too sometimes wish I could have a wonderful perfect life." Chloe nodded and sighed. "I wonder what life would be like as a CCP, minus being mean." She whispered dreamily. I stared out the window and gazed at the clear sky, and suddenly saw a shooting star! :)

"Shooting star!" I cried and then I made a wish in my head. _I wish I would have an amazing life_. Chloe and Zoey saw it too late to make their wishes. Zoey groaned. "I missed my chance to make a wish..." Then we all went to bed. I sighed. My wish would never come true... or would it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Sorry for any mistakes :( Stay tuned, because I am uploading chapters 2 and 3 today!<strong>


	2. Living the Life

**AN: Hey readers :) Chapter 2 on the first day, wow I am spoiling you all ;) *Virtual cookies and goodie bags for all* get ready for this chapter xx**

**BTW: Huge shoutout to Guest for being my first reviewer ^_^**

* * *

><p>I woke up and yawned. Something was REALLY weird. Did somebody kidnap me? I was in a room that looked like my room but was waaay different. I looked at the floor where Chloe and Zoey were sleeping peacefully. My eyes wandered to my door, and sure enough, it carried my name tag! This had to be my room :)<p>

But my small dusty old plain bed was replaced by a huge four-poster kingsize bed. The posts were made of silver and LOADS of jewels adorned it, while the curtains and canopy draped over the bed were pink silk. The mattress was SUPER soft and comfy and was purple and I was lying on loads of pink, purple and blue pillows in cute shapes. I stared down at myself and gasped. I wasn't wearing my scruffy old pyjama. I was wearing a designer night gown made of dark blue satin and my wavy honey-brown (hazel) hair was really long and was soft, smooth and shiny! :D My skin was also really smooth and flawless and well toned.

Was this some kind of dream? I pinched myself and winced. This was real! :) But confusing :( I looked around once more. My once boring white walls were replaced with purple-blue wallpaper and a pink crystal chandelier hung from my ceiling. The floor was made of polished mahogany wood. My once boring window was now a beautiful white framed window, with a pink windowseat and pillow and pretty blue-black curtains. In the corner of my room was a purple-black leopard daybed with a crystal table with an Iphone 6 and the new macbook air! :D

OMG I was freaking out :0 Amazing flower pots and vast book shelves covered another cover of my room and across from my bed was a pink jewel-adorned dresser with all kinds of make-up and perfumes. A gold framed full body mirror stood on the floor beside it and my drab closet was replaced with a glass door in the wall. I carefully stood up, slipped into the new satin slippers beside my bed and walked to the mirror. I couldn't believe it :0 My body shape was amazing, I was tall and super pretty and fit! :D Yeah, I still looked like MYSELF but a lot more beautiful.

This must be a dream come true! Wait a sec... My dream came true? :0 OMG it actually came true! Squeeeeeeee ^_^ I did my snoopy happy dance and rushed to wake up Zoey and Chloe. "Chloe! Zoey! Wake up!" I squealed with excitement. "Wha-" Chloe started and groaned. Zoey gasped. "Nikki!" She cried. "What happened to your room and you? You look AMAY-ZANG!" Zoey cried. Chloe squealed with excitement. "You and your room are looking fab Nikki!" She commented with a huge grin.

We had a huge group hug, until Zoey looked at us with confusion. "Wait a sec, how did this happen Nikki? One day your life is miserable and the next day it is amazing?" Zoey asked thoughtfully. I shrugged. "I don't know how it happened.." I started, "But yesterday I wished to that shooting star that I could have could a better life and it ACTUALLY came true!"

"You are so lucky Nikki!" Chloe squealed, giving me a bear hug.

"So, since this room and maybe even house is a little new to me, should we take a tour?" I suggested. They nodded.

"Oohhh, your new make-up table is fab Nikki, can we try it out?" Zoey asked with excitement. I laughed. "Sure!"

We spent the next hour styling our hair, applying nail polish and trying on loads of make-up. At the end, we all looked fabulous.

Chloe, Zoey and I looked in the mirror. "OMG, we look better than the CCPs at school!" Chloe cried. I nodded, I was really starting to like this life :)

"What's behind that door?" Zoey asked, pointing to the glass door. I looked at it and shrugged.

"I don't even know..." I admitted. Chloe opened the door and let out a scream of excitement. "A WALK-IN CLOSET!" She cried.

Wait, whaaaat? I couldn't believe it. ALL this happened to me? Squeeeeee! My life is awesome :)

We entered the closet, which was more glorious than I could ever imagine it. It was really huge, with dozens of racks of designer clothing, ranging from chic tops, pretty mini dresses, stylish jeans and fab jackets, to ruffled tops, gold adorned party dresses, amazing crop-tops, long elegant dresses and and jewelled skirts. Then there were huge shelves stuffed with loads of amazing high heels, strap-sandals, stilettos, ankle-boots, knee-high boots, diamond pumps, emerald stilettos, sweet flip flops, sandals, converse, vans, and ALOT more. There also were loads of tables holding an endless supply of jewelry, expensive necklaces, jeweled tiaras, pearl and diamond bracelets, dangling earrings, gold cuffs, rings, jewels, cold chokers and designer sunglasses! Could this get any better?! YES :D

There were also tables full of elegant clutches, chic purses and fabulous bags and all kinds of scarves and gold and diamond belts.

My new life seemed so luxurious, that it could rival the lives of Paris Hilton, Veronica Lodge and MACKENZIE HOLLISTER! Just the thought of that obnoxious, mean and totally vain girl makes me want to throw up all over this 10 million $ closet :(

Chloe and Zoey were still frozen on the spot with their mouths wide open. Chloe and Zoey slowly turned to me and looked at me with big begging puppy dog eyes. "Can we borrow stuff from your closet please?" They asked at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "Duhh, you guys are my BFFs!" I answered with a smile. "Thank you so much Nikki!" Chloe cried, giving me a hug, before running of to gather clothes. Zoey thanked me too and rushed off to join Chloe in the "Clothes Hunt". I curiously walked around the closet until I reached a Louis Vuitton bag. It was totally stuffed with something. How odd...

I opened it and immediately did my snoopy happy dance :D In the bag were 1 million $ in cash!

"Chloe, Zoey, how about you guys buy your own clothes instead of borrowing mine?" I suggested, showing them the bag with cash. Zoey looked like she was going to faint. "OMG Nikki, really?" Chloe cried. She looked like she was going to have a happy meltdown. They hugged me and then we got ready to go shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be :( But never mind, because chapter 3 is going to be uploaded today! Sorry if this chapter was a little choppy or boring, please rate and review 3<strong>


	3. The Price of a Perfect Life

**AN: Sorry for letting you all wait :( On my first day back I had a history assessment and 2 birthdays to attend... But don't you all worry! :) I will finish this story and there will be LOADS of new chapters with lots of action coming up ;)**

**Here are my replies to some reviews, thank you all for reviewing :D**

**Sunflowerstar481: Thank you for nice review and for even taking some of your precious time to review :) Don't worry, there will be no inappropriate content in this story (Unless you think that kissing and hugging fits that category)**

**Punkchick25 (aka Guest :P) : Thank you for all your reviews :) Glad you like it **

**A Not-So-Regular-Girl : Yes xD Nikki's life right now is so perfect right now *sigh* But wait until you read this chapter for a little twist :)**

***DISCLAIMER*: I own nothing in this story, apart from the plot. All rights go to Rachel Renee Russel**

* * *

><p>Chloe, Zoey and I were about to walk out of my room, when I let out a sharp cry of pain. "Are you ok-" I heard Zoey asked before I drifted off. I felt like I was falling :( NOOOOOOOO<p>

The feeling stopped as I was standing in dark emptiness. "H-hello?" I cried timidly. Then some strange woman appeared that looked like a cross over of some old fairy godmother and MACKENZIE! Come on, I thought my life was great and then I get lost in some empty world and find THIS abomination :(

"Why hello Nikki!" The woman cried out happily (Sounding like my grandma) "Who are you?" I asked curiously, "Why am I here?"

My grandma, uhh I mean the woman smiled. "I am your fairy godmother Nikki, the one that granted your wish." She explained.

I looked at my fairy grandmother/Mackenzie/my grandma (OMG I am so confused) and smiled shakily. "Thank you Fairy Godmother for making my life better, but you still haven't explained why I am here."

She sighed and looked at me with a hint of sadness. "Nikki..." She started, "Nothing is for free in this world, even wishes come with a price." I swallowed and felt like I was about to cry. What did she mean? :( I was starting to feel SUPER worried.

"Nikki, there will be great sacrifices being made from you soon." She said with a wise voice, "Danger is rising, so in turn for having your wish granted, you will have to pay the price." She paused for a while. "A very high price..." She added, as her voice slowly faded.

"Wait!" I cried, "What do I have to do to pay back my-"

It was too late, as she vanished and my world began turning once more.

Suddenly I regretted ever making that wish. What if the high price was that my BFFs died? :( Or BRANDON or my family?

This perfect life was turning into a nightmare :( WHY WAS THIS DAY SO CRUDDY?

I was dragged out of my thoughts, as I left the darkness of unconsciousness and was back in the world with Chloe and Zoey above me. "Nikki!" Chloe cried. Chloe and Zoey's faces were full of worry. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked. They gave me a quick hug and helped me up. I nodded slowly. " I had a bad dream..." I lied quickly.

I felt so horrible lying to my BFFs, but I did not want to scare them :(

"Should we go have a quick tour of the house and then eat breakfast?" I suggested. Chloe and Zoey smiled and nodded.

I decided to forget the whole fiasco that happened awhile ago. The weird godmother had said that _I_ was the one making the sacrifices, right? I didn't want to ruin this _almost _perfect day with some sort of warning and smiled.

My house was now waaay bigger but not too big (OMG I would hate getting lost in my own house, phew) and very nicely decorated and built. It was a mix of modern, contemporary and natural style. My BFFs and I spent the next few minutes looking at all the amazing rooms. SQUEEEEE ! :D My bathroom and the others had jacuzzi hot tubs in them with a tv and mini bar in each bathroom.

When we got to Brianna's room we were REALLY shocked. For once the room of my annoying bratty sister was CLEAN and didn't smell like smelly 5-year olds, dirty socks, old cheetos **(If you don't know what they are, they are a type of chips)**

Finally! :) And her room was very nice and luxurious like everything else in this house, and guess what: Brianna was a whole new person!

I was totally shocked when she came over to me and hugged me, saying "Good morning Nikki." in a SUPER sweet voice. She didn't sound bratty and annoying and *Sniff sniff* It smelled like she had _actually _bathed for once. FINALLY! :) That girl has, ohh excuse me I mean _had _a really bad hygiene problem, I mean Brianna NEVER bathed.

Chloe, Zoey and I decided to go outside and then have breakfast. When we went outside I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like my eyeballs were about to pop out. IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL :0

A curvy pool went around my whole house like some castle moat (Or a lazy river going around my house) and it was looking FABULOUS. The pool was a pretty turquoise with nice tiles and pool tiles and had bridges to cross from the (new) gate of my house to the front porch. Some palm trees surrounded the pool/lazy river and the front porch of my house had some sun chairs and lounges plus direct access to the pool! Yay ^_^

I did my snoopy happy dance right on the spot and even Chloe and Zoey joined me. "OMG Nikki!" Chloe gushed, "Can we swim here later?" She and Zoey looked at me expectantly. "Pleease?" Zoey begged. I smiled at them goofily.

"Of course!" I cried, giving them jazz hands.

Next we went to the backyard. OMG, every second of this day just got better. The drab parking lot of some huge supermarket that was once behind my backyard, was now a beautiful beach with an amazing view, really soft sand and crystal clear water. My backyard was surrounded by lush tropical gardens, and yet it had a really nice view and direct access to the beach.

I was a little bit confused. My town in Westchester was not really at a beach. Had my wish really altered this town to include the sea and a nice beach? Thank you you Fairy Godmother :) NOT :(

This life was perfect but it came at a price... But what price?

I shook my head. "Come on guys," I said, "Let's eat breakfast."

Chloe and Zoey nodded. "Good idea, I am starving!" Chloe squealed. We went inside the house and to the kitchen, where I saw Mom making breakfast. Wait a sec, Mom NEVER makes breakfast because she is busy. I ususally just eat plain old wet cereal... And where was Dad? He always ate breakfast at this time.

I looked at Mom and cleared my throat. "Mom?" I asked timidly.

"Yes sweetie?" Mom replied with a calm and patient voice. I looked around. "Where is dad?" I asked.

Mom turned around. "Nikki... He is at work. You should know this by now." Mom answered with a slight hint of amusement.

"Uhh, so he is exterminating bugs right now?" I said, meaning it as a question. Mom laughed.

"Nikki, I don't know why you are joking about this kind of stuff. We wouldn't be millionaires if your father would be a bug exterminator." She answered. I was starting to get frustrated. If my dad wasn't a bug exterminator anymore, then WHAT was he? "Mom..." I started, "What is Dad's job?"

Mom looked at me with great concern. "Nikki..." Mom said with a worried tone, "Are you okay sweetie? It doesn't sound like you are joking, do you perhaps have memory loss?"

I shrugged. "Maybe mom, but what is dad's job?" I asked. I was starting to feel REALLY annoyed :(

Mom sighed. "He is a successful businessman and millionaire." She answered.

I looked at Chloe and Zoey, who had listened to the whole conversation with interest and laughed. "No need to be so quiet..." I remarked. Then Mom came over and served us Caesar salad with vinegar, bruschetta with tomatoes and mozarella, crepe suzette with blueberries and coconut parfait with hot chocolate. OMG It was all so yummy and a waaay fancier breakfast than usual ^_^ I prefered all this over old, soggy, sloppy cereals leftover from the day before.

Chloe, Zoey and I snarfed breakfast down like a pack of hungry wolves. "Ready for shopping?" Zoey asked with a huge grin. Chloe and I nodded. We grabbed the bag with the money and went outside, where a few nice cars (presumably from my family) were parked. Wow :D "Wait..." Chloe said. "How will we get there?"

I was about to answer, when we heard something honk. A limousine drove by and stopped infront of us. It was black and the chauffeur rolled down the window. "Miss Maxwell." He said politely. "Your father hired me yesterday. I am your family's private chauffeur." he explained.

"OMG!" Chloe gushed, "You own a limo Nikki!"

SQUEEEE :D I danced around happily for a second, before Zoey excitedly dragged me and Chloe into the limo.

The limousine was huge, with a tv, jacuzzi, super soft black sofas and a mini fridge and bar. We sat on the sofa and gossiped, while drinking non-alcoholic mohitos provided by a barista.

We soon arrived at the mall. After 3 hours, the money was spent and we all were loaded with SOOO MANY shopping bags from Gucci, Prada, Marc Jacobs, Jimmi Choo, Chanel, Charles and Keith, Victoria's Secret, La Perla, Swarovski, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Bulgari, Fendi annnddd the list goes on (**Quick AN: Lol, sorry about that long list, but this is not for advertising purposes xD**)

We sat down in starbucks, exhausted from the shopping trip. Is this what Paris Hilton or Mackenzie and other people felt like after long shopping trips? I think I won't go shopping again for at least a few months...

Even though Chloe and Zoey were tired, they smiled since they now had bags full of designer clothing, jewellry and shoes.

"Thank you so much for taking us out shopping AND paying it all for us." Chloe said gratefully. Zoey smiled. "Thank you Nikki, we really don't deserve your generousity." Zoey thanked me.

I smiled at my BFFs. "You're welcome guys." I answered happily.

"So..." I added, "Anyone up for some drinks?" I asked. Chloe and Zoey nodded thankfully and i went over to the counter and ordered three iced caramel-vanilla-chocolate-coffee mochas with extra whipped cream :)

I handed Chloe and Zoey a cup each and sipped my own one.

OMG it tasted amazing *sigh* Chloe and Zoey also enjoyed theirs. Soon we were gossiping again and having laughing and who-can-drink-mochas-the-fastest competitions. It was just like the good old times (Without the shopping bags and Starbucks mochas) I might have been different on the outside, but I was still a dork at heart :)

We were soon just goofing around like a bunch of crazy girls armed with straws, spit wads and high heels and left Starbucks two hours later. "Bye!" I cried, as Chloe and Zoey were picked up by their parents at the drop-off/pick-up station. My chauffeur drived me home. I sighed. This was an amzing life, but the promise or price or whatever I had to pay in turn for my wish was still bugging me. What would I have to do?

I soon arrived at home and thanked the chauffeur. I decided that some snacks could cheer me up :)

I grabbed a pack of chips, a pack of oreos and some tropical fruit punch and headed to my backyard. I had changed into a stylish Dolce and Gabana swimsuit and had some sunscreen and Prada sunglasses on.

I lied down on a beach lounge chair and played games on my phone, while eating snacks and drinking my fruit punch. When the sun set, I snapped a quick picture of it and sent it to Brandon, Chloe and Zoey. I sighed. This life was so perfect... No wonder it came at such a high price :(

I stood up and went back to my room and to the bathroom and tested out the jacuzzi, which was amazing :D It was nice and warm with bubbles and delicious drinks and a massager! I had a bath for 1 hour and then got changed into some comfy dark-blue designer pyjamas. "Dinner time!" I heard Mom call.

I quickly ran down the stairs and was surpised to find Mom, Dad and Brianna already sitting at the table. Dad was wearing a BUSINESS suit and Brianna was actually eating with table manners. "Hi Dad, how was your day at work?" I asked him as I sat down on my chair. Dad smiled. "Wonderful, and yours?" He answered. I smiled back.

"I had a great day with my BFFs." I gushed.

I looked at what mom had cooked. There was beef stew with vegetables and mashed potatoes, brocolli soup with croutons and chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream for dessert. I tried it and for the like GAZILLIONT time this day, I tasted something amazing :D Mom is, uhh... I mean _was _such a bad cook in my previous, (Nope) Um... I got it! Was such a bad cook in my bad _other_ life! Finally... Jeez, I still stutter alot :(

After dinner I brushed my teeth, checked my phone one last time and went to bed. Tomorrow would be school and I was wondering what would happen...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of this chappie? Let me know by reviewing pls :) And if you want to get all the updates, don't forget to follow the story! Btw: Yes... I know this chapter was boring but there will be lots of action really soon ;) (In 1-2 chapters)<strong>


	4. An Unexpected Change

**AN: Hey guys! It's been weeks, I am so sorry :'( I had a lot of exams, projects, meet-ups and other things going on. Also my laptop had some some issues and had to be sent away for repair, so I have to use my moms for now. Anyway, stay tuned for more chapters this week guys and thank you for all your never-ending support! :)**

* * *

><p>I yawned. It was Monday and it was time for school. I felt like a nervous wreck :( What would MacKenzie say? Would people recognise me?<p>

I swallowed down my fears and went to my walk-in closet. I had so much to choose, from what should I wear? Arggggghhhhhh :( I decided to wear a dark-blue and white striped long sleeved Chloe shirt, a jeans jacket from Marc Jacobs and a black Gucci mini-skirt. OMG I was so worried that I might accidentally rip or break my delicate and expensive clothes :(

I put on some navy-blue strapped Prada heels and grabbed a black Versace leather tote. I looked in the mirror and I nearly FAINTED. I had never worn something as stylish as this and I was seriously considering a 2-hour dressup session, but then I remembered that I only had 25 minutes to get ready.

I quickly grabbed a silver pendant necklace, some simple sapphire studs for my ears and some silver bangles. I was so worried :( Was I overdoing my look? Did I exaggerate? I couldn't tell :( Talk about CRUDDY girl problems in a perfect life... NOT so perfect if you have some deadly promise for a fairy godmother!

I decided to go for the natural look and avoided make-up, but I did apply some neutral/light pink Sweet Serenity lipgloss. I immediately ran down the stairs, grabbed some cereal bars from the breakfast table, blew a quick kiss to my parents and then bounded outside, where my limo driver was sitting.

He opened the door of the limousine and I immediately sat inside. OMG, the barista in the limo had prepared breakfast for me! Squeeeeee ^_^ There were Belgian waffles with whipped cream, blueberries and raspberries. The barista quickly brought me some iced mocha lattes and retreated to the mini-staff cabin. Limo? More like glam portable living-room! :D

After 10 minutes, I arrived at school and the chauffeur opened the door for me. I stepped out and felt like some sort of celebrity! But it seemed like the whole world stared at me. I swallowed uncomfortably and made my way through the crowd of students, keeping my head low. OMG were they saying bad stuff about me? I felt like I shouldn't have been wearing this.

But guess what, I soon realized that everyone was looking at me with awe, envy and admiration! I slowly lifted my head and gave the crowd a nervous smile, before entering the building. My smile faded. I knew I would meet MacKenzie in here someday! :( I walked to my locker to grab my diary, when MacKenzie came sashaying down the hall. She was wearing designer jeans and a neon pink crop top, plus over-the-top jewelry and loads of heavy make-up.

She was smiling, and even though it did not look sinister, I had the feeling that it was a fake smile. She and her BFF Jessica came nearer, and nearer and NEARER :( I braced myself for insults, but then MacKenzie stretched her arms out and I had the dreadful feeling that that mean vain girl was going to CHOKE me to DEATH :( Ahhhhh

I slowly backed away, but it was too late, MacKenzie came over and... and a-and HUGGED me like a friend. "Nikkiiii, I missed you so much!I haven't seen you in weeks dahh-ling, where have you been? Oooooh you look stunning!" She gushed and Jessica and her blabbed along like that for a few minutes. "You have changed so much!" She added.

I was really confused and stared at them blankly for like AGES! :( Why were my former enemy and her BFF suddenly so nice and friendly? And SUDDENLY it made sense to me. My wish didn't just change ME, it had changed my house, my life, my family, my school and people in general ALL in my favour!

Tears of gratitude formed in my eyes and I swiftly wiped them away. "Are you okay?" Jessica asked with genuine concern. I smiled. "Yes, I am fine thanks." I replied. I sighed and suddenly thought of Brandon. A certain question burned inside me, waiting to escape. I cleared my throat. "MacKenzie, do you still like Brandon?" I asked carefully.

MacKenzie laughed. "Never have I ever liked Brandon, Nikki. You like him and he likes you!" Mackenzie answered. She smiled happily. "I like James..." She added, so that only Jessica and I could hear it. I had no idea who he was, probably some cute CCP guy!

Then reality slapped me right across the face :( MacKenzie did not like Brandon and my dad never was a bug exterminator! That meant that my wish had also changed the PAST in my favour. Squeeee :D I wondered what other surprises I would encounter today.

I walked in direction of History Class, when I met Chloe and Zoey. "Heey Guys!" I squealed. Chloe and Zoey smiled and we had a huge group hug. I told them of my conclusion about the wish and the encounter with MacKenzie. They were really surprised, but also really happy for me! :)

For the rest of day until lunch, I kept on getting good grades and extra marks in all subjects and in each test I got an A+. All the teachers were super friendly and mighty proud about my grades. And I was surprised to find that my wish had made me smarter and fluent in french!

When we had PE (**Sports, Physical Education or whatever you call it where you come from**) I was surprised that clumsy, wheezing, scared-of-swimming and not-so-athletic me had become the most agile, athletic, strong, fast, flexible, brave and accurate person in Sports in the history of our school! :D SQUEEEE YAAAY. In gymnastics I did some super parkour and stunts, as well as the hardest flexibility positions possible, and in the 100 meter dash I won!

When we did archery I was always accurate, when we did the strength test I did the most number of perfect sit-ups, push-ups and lifts! OMG I was so happy ^_^ My life was so perfect 3 And when we did swimming, I could hold my breath for 7 minutes, won all races in all swimming styles and did some daring moves and somersaults from the highest board at the deep end of the pool!

By lunch time, everyone in the whole school had heard of my amazing looks, my genius brain in maths and science, my wonderful voice in music, my breathtaking art piece in art class, my unbelievable performance in PE and my swimming skills. It seemed like everyone hailed me as a hero!

I was so happy and nervous and thankful! :) Happy tears streamed down my face. Everyone: CCPs, dorks, nerds, maths geniuses, scientists, bookworms, geeks, freaks, artists, goths, athletes, girly cliques, music lovers, environmentalists and everyone else seemed to love me! What did I only do to deserve this all? :')

MacKenzie, Jessica and the other CCPs invited me, Chloe and Zoey to sit with them. We accepted and they proclaimed us CCPs! OMG I never thought this would ever happen ahhhhh :D I thought I would faint! Sure, in the old days most CCPs were snob mean and vain rich and bullying people, but my wish had changed them all. Chloe, Zoey and I gave everyone our thanks.

I went to the lunch counter to get lucnh and another surprise hit me. The food in the cafeteria had once been disgusting, old, slimy and smelly gunk, but now the cafeteria had a bar with pizza and pasta, a salad and fruit bar, a dessert bar with cakes, ice cream and pudding and a bar for meat, veggies and whatever was the dish of the day. There even was a Starbucks counter!

I was SUPER relieved that the food had changed and ate and talked with my BFFs and MacKenzie and her friends. After lunch, on the way to English, I saw Brandon! He looked so dreamy with his amazing and kind brown eyes, his shaggy brown/blonde hair and his sweet goofy smile. I stood there for a while with a beating heart and felt like a total looser, just standing there all shyly :(

He came closer and hugged me. "Nikki, I know we like each other alot, but I would like to take our relationship to the next step." Brandon proclaimed. I turned red like a tomato and gasped, looking up into his dreamy eyes. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Nikki?" he whispered in a dreamy voice.

If I were butter, I would have melted right away at those words. I felt like I was dying in a good way and embracing heaven. I stared into his eyes and smiled the brightest smile I had ever flashed. "Yes Brandon, and I love you." I whispered like a love-sick puppy. I suddenly felt embarrassed for showing so much affection in public and reluctantly turned away.

The bell rang. "Ummm, bye." I said awkwardly, smiling at him one last time before running to English Class. I felt like that moment had been way too short...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys xD Please rate and review, and don't forget to followfavourite! I also have plans for more Dork Diaries fanfics and some original fantasy stories too!**


End file.
